Petites histoires de pyjamas
by fabula comata
Summary: One Shot. Quand Harry et Draco se trouvent confrontés à un problème de pyjamas. Humour débile impliquant des canards, du yaoi, des lapins et du pop corn bondissant. slash HPDM


Un petit OS écrit assez vite, pour me détendre. Warning : humour débile. De plus en plus débile. Mais c'est pas grave. J'assume. Tout à fait. De toutes manières, tout est de la faute d'Incitatus.

Evidemment, rien n'est à moi, sauf leurs pyjamas .

Ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7.

Petites histoires de pyjamas

« QUI a osé ? »

Les fondations de Poudlard semblèrent un instant vaciller. Un ouragan dévasta la salle commune de Serpentard, entraînant la chute d'un certain nombre de tapisseries, l'éclatement de diverses bouteilles d'encre et redécora par conséquent ladite pièce. Mais l'œil du cyclone se situait quelque part dans le dortoir des Septième années, qui offrait une vision des plus apocalyptiques. Quatre garçons plus ou moins terrorisés écoutaient (sous la contrainte, bien sûr) Draco Lucius Malfoy vitupérer contre le rusé personnage qui avait eu l'audace d'atteindre à sa dignité de Prince des Serpentards, Duc des toilettes du troisième étage, Marquis du cloître de Poudlard et Baron de la

salle de Potion (le titre complet était l'œuvre de Blaise, qui n'avait décidément rien de mieux à faire). Ils présentaient face au tumulte Malfoyen des attitudes Serpentardesquement élaborées et non moins diverses : Crabbe gardait les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte face au déchaînement des éléments, Goyle se grattait la narine gauche, Blaise tentait de se faire oublier, et le visage concentré de Théodore montrait qu'il travaillait à quelque discours subtil tendant à démontrer au Malfoy vociférant sa non-responsabilité dans le drame qui venait de se produire. Le jeune Malfoy ne laissait aucunement montrer sa peine et sa détresse ; au contraire, en bon petit aristocrate, il avait décidé de se montrer ferme et exigeant dans la conduite de cette affaire. Passé le premier tumulte, il tenta de mener une enquête prompte et efficace.

« Cet objet infamant a été déposé sur mon lit vraisemblablement entre huit heures du matin, moment auquel j'ai quitté ce dortoir, et maintenant, c'est à dire quinze heures. Personne d'autre que nous n'y est entré ; si le contraire s'était produit, l'intrus aurait été immanquablement remarqué. C'est donc l'un de vous quatre, déclara-t-il avec un regard inquisiteur et en brandissant l'objet honni, qui a commis ce forfait, qu'il ne manquera pas de regretter. »

Son petit effet tomba malheureusement à l'eau : Crabbe et Goyle avaient cessé de comprendre à partir du moment où il avait utilisé des mots de plus de trois syllabes, et à la vue de l'objet de son courroux, Blaise et Théodore n'avaient pu contenir leur hilarité. L'image de Draco Malfoy brandissant une chemise de nuit bleu ciel ornée de petits canards jaune poussin, qui, magiquement animés, se bousculaient joyeusement en poussant des petits coins-coins, avait en effet de quoi déclencher chez quiconque un fou rire instantané.

Une telle disgrâce ne put qu'atteindre Malfoy au plus profond de son orgueil. Son ego se brisa en même temps que sa belle assurance, et il s'effondra en pleurs, alors que Blaise, compatissant, lui tapotait gentiment le dos, sans pour autant dissimuler son grand sourire. Un éclair de vengeance brilla alors dans ses yeux couleur « cumulus annonçant la pluie ». Se redressant avec fierté et majesté (et un petit mouvement de cape copié sur celui de Snape), il déclara d'une voix qui n'admettait pas la discussion « Potter. » Blaise soupira, contrarié de voir que son camarade de chambrée avait une fois de plus décidé de charger le Gryffondor de tous les maux présents sur terre, depuis le braconnage des bébés dragons à ses ratages en cours de sortilège, en passant par les problèmes récurrents dans la plomberie des cachots (de biens mauvaises surprises quand, le matin, encore dans un état proche du protozoaire, on se retrouve avec une pomme de douche qui crache des yeux de crapaud avariés). Les atteintes à l'égo de Malfoy étaient un crime encore plus grave. Aussi Blaise décida-t-il de ne pas s'en mêler. En bon Serpentard, il laissa Potter à son triste sort.

OoOoOoO

« Franchement, Ron, c'est pas drôle.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon pyjama ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu !

- Ben j'en sais rien, moi ! »

Telle était la teneur (hautement intellectuelle) des conversations dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ron, occupé à battre le record d'absorption de chocogrenouilles à la minute, avait semé des emballages métalliques et des cartes de sorciers célèbres jusque sur le baldaquin d'Harry, mais, pour l'heure, notre Grand et Héroïquement Héroïque Héros était occupé à se battre contre un nouveau coup du sort qui appesantissait un peu plus le destin déjà tragique qui le condamnait à finir ses jours marié avec Ginny Weasley… pardon, à affronter Voldemort lors d'une épique bataille finale. Le Survivant au Front Eclairé était en effet incapable de retrouver son pyjama, ce qui, même pour un héros de sa trempe, était on ne peut plus contrariant. Toutefois, le ruminement de ses sombres pensées fut interrompu par l'irruption de Seamus dans le dortoir, une liasse de photos à la main.

« Hé, les gars ! J'ai réussi à récupérer les photos que Colin Crivey a prises de Mandy Blockenhurst et Antony Goldstein en pleine action dans la salle de bain des Préfets ! »

Inutile de préciser que ses quatre camarades de dortoir se précipitèrent sur lesdites photos.

« Ho, je n'avais jamais utilisé ce robinet-là !

- Ron, tu manques de curiosité !

- Mais comment ils font pour…

- Et là ! Woaw !

- Il faut être souple, non ?

- Pourtant, ils ne font pas de Quidditch !

- Tu crois que si je demande à Parvati de tester ça, elle voudra bien ?

- Pfff, j'aurais dû sortir avec Mandy quand j'en avais l'occasion !

- Hé, c'est pas un Mimbulus Mimbletonia qu'il y a sur la fresque, là ?

- On s'en fout, Neville ! »

Mais l'arrivée d'une Hermione rugissante coupa court à ces réflexions.

« Où est passé mon exemplaire de _Vies des sorciers inconnus dont personne ne se soucie_ ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Ron, pourquoi tes oreilles sont-elles écarlates ? »

Ledit Ron planqua les photos sous un oreiller dès qu'Hermione eut le dos tourné. Elle commença à examiner leurs lits, mettant au passage un désordre innommable dans leurs affaires.

« Non mais te gêne surtout pas ! s'exclama Seamus

- C'est le dortoir des garçons, ici ! renchérit Dean

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est ab-so-lu-ment vital que je le re… Harry, tu as un nouveau pyjama ? »

C'est alors que le Survivant aux genoux noueux se rendit compte qu'on avait remplacé le vieux pyjama de Dudley par un autre, tout doux, tout mignon, où trottinaient d'adorables petits lapins.

OoOoOoO

Honnêtement, Harry n'était pas gêné plus que ça : il avait eu bien pire parmi sa garde-robe. Mais les Gryffondors de son dortoir, décidant de faire honneur à leur réputation de bourrinitude, décidèrent de tous l'appeler « mon lapin ».

Le petit-déjeuner fut un enfer.

« Encore un peu de porridge, mon lapin ?

- Mais voyons, mon lapin, tu as laissé ton coude tremper dans la confiture !

- Mon lapin, tu n'aurais pas vu mon crapaud ? (si même Neville s'y mettait…)

- Passe-moi les pancakes, mon lapin !

- Ah, non, mon lapin, ne les lui donne pas, Ron s'est déjà resservi trois fois !

- Mon lapin, pourrais-tu dire à Hermione de mêler de ses mandragores ? »

Et cætera, et cætera.

Mais le pire était encore à venir.

« Potter !

- Malfoy !

- Je te hais !

- Moi aussi !

- Hé, les gars, vos répliques sont vraiment nazes !

- Ta gueule Zabini !

- Oh, moi je disais ça pour vous aider, hein…

- Potter, je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Tu vas payer !

- Euh… pour quoi ?

- Chais pas… pour être un balafré ?

- D'accord ! Mais toi tu vas payer aussi alors !

- Hein ?

- Pour être une sale fouine bondissante !

- Ce soir dans la salle des trophées ! Duel ! Du sang ! Tout ça !

- Onze heures ?

- Minuit, j'ai une séance de coiffure avant.

- C'est noté ! »

Evidemment, aucun de nos deux héros ne souhaitait révéler les vraies raisons de leur courroux au grand public : n'oublions pas qu'ils ont une image de marque à maintenir (du moins, c'est ce qu'ils s'imaginent : toi, lecteur, sait qu'elle est perdue depuis longtemps).

OoOoOoO

Leur volonté de discrétion fut cependant déçue : ils avaient parlé un peu trop fort, et à minuit, des dizaines d'élèves assoiffés d'événementiel avaient installé une arène dotées des gradins dans la salle des trophées pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle confortablement. Eh oui, lecteur, n'oublions pas qu'entre deux matchs de Quidditch, les distractions à Poudlard se font fort rares, et au bout de 113 parties d'échec et 567 batailles explosives, un peu de sang frais fait du bien, et c'est bon pour le teint.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos deux protagonistes en découvrant la salle des trophées débarrassée de ses trophées, et ressemblant étrangement à un mini terrain de quidditch : Pansy tenait à bout de bras une banderole « On t'aime, Draco » et une masse impressionnante de Gryffondors s'étaient dessiné une cicatrice sur le front pour manifester leur soutien à leur héros. Plusieurs filles s'étaient déjà évanouies, et des seaux entiers de pop-corn bondissant circulaient dans les rangées.

« DU SANG, DU SANG ! » scandait la foule.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard entendu et, aidé d'un Ron mort de rire, d'un Blaise qui avait renoncé à conserver sa dignité et d'une Hermione qui avait pris son air spécial franchement-ces-garçons-pas-un-pour-rattraper l'autre, ils repoussèrent à la force de baguettes tout ce petit monde. Il y eut bien des protestations, mais quelques sortilèges d'Expulsion judicieusement lancés les débarrassèrent de leur public adoré.

« Malfoy ?

- Oui, Potter ?

- Tu es obligé de leur arracher des cris de douleur ?

- Non, c'est juste pour m'amuser.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques grains de pop-corn qui bondissaient joyeusement. Plop, plop ! Ron, avec une vivacité qui lui était peu coutumière, s'empressa de les faire taire en les fourrant dans sa bouche.

« Enfin seuls ! s'exclama Malfoy

- Oh, oui, Draco !

- Harry, tu te trompes, ça, c'est une réplique que tu dois dire plus tard !

- Ah ? Désolé Hermione.

- Bon, soyons sérieux ! On reprend ?

- Malfoy !

- Potter !

- Vile créature ! C'est toi qui as échangé mes pyjamas !

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est _toi_ qui as échangé _mes_ pyjamas !

- Ah ouais ?

- Parfaitement !

- Fourbe !

- Crétin !

- Oh, comme tu es sexy quand tu m'insultes !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non ! Bwahahahaaaa je t'ai bien eu ! »

Ron, Blaise et Hermione commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme ; ils trouvaient leurs amis un peu lassants, d'autant plus que la même scène pouvait se répéter indéfiniment.

« Sale Serpentard !

- Stupide Gryffondor !

- Rictusempra !

- Expelliarmus !

- Eh, tu me piques mon sort, Malfoy ! »

Ron commençait à avoir faim et Blaise à avoir sommeil ; c'est pourquoi ils supplièrent Hermione de trouver une solution, et vite.

« J'ai pas d'idée !

- Ils ne peuvent pas se rendre compte l'un et l'autre qu'ils ont tous les deux un corps de rêve et se sauter dessus ?

- Zabini, c'est quoi ces pensées impures ?

- De toutes manières, renchérit Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux, les seuls personnages décrits comme « handsome » dans les livres sont Cedric, Bill, Sirius jeune et Riddle. Alors bon, pour Harry et Malfoy…

- Et moi, on ne me décrit pas comme handsome ? Je proteste avec toute l'énergie dont je suis capable ! s'exclama Ron.

- On peut pas faire une petite entorse aux livres ?

- Pas question, Zabini ! s'écria Hermione, intraitable.

- Mais c'est parti pour durer longtemps… » grommela Blaise, alors que Harry poursuivait Draco qui courait autour de la pièce en chantonnant « Tu m'attraperas pas ! »

Les trois autres regardèrent la poursuite d'un œil morne.

« Je vais prendre des mesures énergiques… murmura enfin Blaise avec un sourire sadique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase : il y eut un bang, et les deux ennemis en fureur se retrouvèrent coupés dans leur élan. A la place de leurs uniformes, ils portaient à présent leurs charmants pyjamas animaliers.

« Superbe application du sortilège de transfert, Zabini ! s'exclama Hermione en lançant un regard enflammé à Blaise

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, ouais, j'aurais pu en faire autant… » grommela Ron.

Nos deux héros, muets, se regardaient à présent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Une pluie de pétales de rose tomba du plafond (« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, Hermione ? » «Si on ne les met pas dans l'ambiance, ils ne vont jamais comprendre ! »)

« Harry…

- Draco…

- Ces lapins !

- Ces canards !

- Comme ils révèlent ton superbe corps finement musclé par le Quidditch !

- Comme ils subliment l'étroitesse de tes hanches !

- Les deux lacs de tes yeux verts sont magnifiés par la couleur de ton pyjama !

- Tes deux saphirs si doux s'accordent parfaitement avec le jaune de tes canards !

- Hé, Potter, j'ai pas les yeux saphir, j'ai les yeux couleurs ciel d'hiver nuageux !

- Oh, pardon, j'avais pas mes lunettes !

- Tu veux les voir de plus près ?

- Oh, oui, Draco ! »

Les lèvres de Draco se refermèrent sur celles d'Harry en un baiser à la fois doux, fougueux et sensuel.

« Mflgrmbrlsluuuuurp. »

Malheureusement, le son n'ayant pas été coupé, Blaise, Ron et Hermione durent subir un bruitage digne d'un documentaire animalier. Ron grommela que, si le Quidditch donnait un corps de rêve, alors lui aussi devenait un sex symbol, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Blaise et Hermione, pas franchement convaincus par le potentiel érotique du jeune Weasley. Ron, vexé, se mit à bouder.

« Mon canard !

- Mon lapin !

- J'ai envie de toi !

- Oh, ça tombe bien moi, aussi !

- Hé, attends un peu, on n'est pas censé être ennemis ?

- Ah, oui, c'est embêtant…

- On n'a qu'à dire que notre haine n'est que le reflet de notre attirance mutuelle ?

- Comme tu es intelligent, mon lapin !

- Alors forniquons sauvagement à même le sol !

- Oh oui Harry ! »

Ron, Hermione et Blaise décidèrent que battre en retraite était plus prudent. Heureusement, les fan-clubs respectifs des deux tourtereaux avaient levé le camp.

« Je croyais que ton idée de pyjama ne marcherait pas, Weasley, mais je dois avouer que c'est du grand art !

- Héhé ! J'avoue que Fred et George m'ont un peu aidé dans la réalisation.

- Bon, on ferait mieux de retourner dans nos dortoirs ? suggéra Hermione.

- Oh, vous allez me laisser tout seuls ? demanda Blaise, le regard suppliant.

- Hé bien… Ce serait mal de notre part.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils étaient quand même très sensuels tous les deux ?

- Ron ! Voyons !

- J'ai très chaud, s'exclama Blaise en jetant un drôle de regard à Ron.

- Moi aussi !

- Hé, il est hors de question que vous me laissiez à part ! Moi aussi j'étouffe de chaleur ! » protesta Hermione.

Ils se précipitèrent dans une salle de classe vide pour tenter de trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème calorique, ce qui les tint éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit.

FIN

Epilogue :

« Cinq élèves qui dorment en cours ! Albus, vous vous rendez compte ?

- Du calme, Minerva ! Ils ont sûrement une bonne raison !

- Ils murmuraient dans leur sommeil… j'ai cru entendre parler de lapins…

- Vous voyez ! Ils ont des petits animaux de compagnie et ils doivent s'en occuper pendant la nuit ! N'est-ce pas adorable ?

- Si vous le dites, Albus… »

_J'assume ce que j'écris... j'assume ce que j'écris. Hum. Non, en fait s'enfuit en courant_


End file.
